Hope
by ktshdw
Summary: After the death of their daughter Kiara, the commanding team finds a glimmer of hope in a most unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hope

Rated: T

Codes: R/T

Time Line: Titan, a few months after the events in "I'm Not Afraid"

©2005

Author's Note: When I first began to write "Keep on Loving You" and "I'm Not Afraid" I had no intention of writing an additional piece. With kind words from Mriana I have decided to do just that. So I am dedicating this one to Mriana. If it were not for her I may have left this at a stand still.

Summery: After the death of their daughter Kiara, the commanding team finds a glimmer of hope in a most unexpected situation.

/\

Chapter One

Riker and Troi are both getting ready for work. Will is dressed and pressed while Deanna has yet to get in her uniform. I had been six weeks since they both buried their daughter on Betazed and seemed to be it good spirits. Deanna continues to fidget with her hair while Riker looks in on her.

"Are you ready yet? You have to get your annual physical today and I don't want you to be late."

"I just can't get my hair right of all days why does it have to be so stubborn now? Not only am I**_ required_** to take a physical, which I hate, but we are meeting with the Breoins as well as the Theolins who after 500 years of war want peace."

"Deanna, they won't care what you look like. These two races haven't spoke to one another for over 500 years all they're going to care about is finding who will occupy different planets in their solar systems. What you look like won't matter to anyone in that room."

Deanna places her brush down and reaches for the uniform in Riker's hands. Closing the door behind him he waits outside for his wife to come out. A few minutes later she's ready and they both head out the door. A short time later they have reached the transporter room.

"Are the Breoins and Theolins ready to transport to the ship?"

"Yes sir, however the Theolins refuse to be transported with the Breoins. They are requesting separate transports; they believe that the peace treaty with the Breoins isn't what it appears to be."

Deanna looks at Will and he looks are her tapping his com badge on his left shoulder.

"Riker to Security, please assemble two teams to transporter room two. One team is to be stationed on the outside of the transporter room; the other inside. There are some suspicions on what truly is the reason they wish for peace."

"Aye Sir, we will have them there immediately security out."

"This is going to be hard then we ever expected."

"That's why Starfleet assigned you to the Titan Will."

When the security team arrived the transporter began to transport the Theolins. The steady humming of the transporter and the glistening of light the Theolins are the first to arrive. When the light dies down Riker and Troi get the first glimpse of a rather unusual species. Three Theolins transported all very colorful and decorative. They were tall and thin their white skin glistened with the overhead light like glitter. They had long hair down to the middle of their back a vast majority of colors like a rainbow on a rainy day. Though they look very human they resembled what many would consider as fairies. A very beautiful race with a very ugly past Deanna wondered what went wrong to cause them to hate the Breoins so much. She tried to read their emotions but they would bring a shield of protection up. Riker extended his right hand and the Theolins took in with a firm grip.

"I'm Captain William Riker of the Federation starship Titan welcome aboard. This is our chief counselor and a member of my senior staff Deanna Troi she will be assisting with the negotiations with the Breoins"

The Theolin looked deeply into Deanna's eyes and quickly asked a question.

"You are an empath?"

"Yes, I am."

"Our species has telepathic abilities though not as advanced as your own. I hope that this does not affect the way we will negotiate."

"I never let my abilities affect my work. I am a good counselor and I hope that this will not cause you to do the same."

"We only want peace my name is Braiden I am the leader of the Theolins this is Brighton and Sage my counsel man they are here with me to negotiate and to make sure I don't get out of hand."

"It's very nice to meet you…Braiden."

Deanna extends her right hand and Braiden takes in gently and shake it with a soft grip. Deanna shuddered at the warmth of his hand.

"Please escort Braiden to the conference room and stay there until I arrive."

The young security officer nodded and took Braiden, Brighton, and Sage exited the transporter room. A few moments later three Breoins transported onto the Titan. They were almost identical to the Theolins but instead of bright colors they were bold. An older man stepped off the transporter pad and placed his hand out. Riker took in firmly and introduced Deanna again.

My name is Nediar I am the leader of the Breoins these are my assistants, Ntohgir and Egas if you don't mind I would like to this meeting to begin at once.

"As you wish."

Though they were very much alike the Theolins and Breoins were very different in their mannerisms. The Breoins were cold while the Theolins were gentle. _Perhaps this is why they were at war with each other for 500 years._ Will thought as they five of them and two security officers exited the transporter room and headed to the conference room.

TBC…Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is a little weak I will admit to that but we really never got to see a lot of negotiations on TNG so I did my best. I promise that it does get better just read on.**_

/\

Chapter Two

Riker and Troi along with the Breoins enter the conference room together; while the security guards remain outside. As Riker expected the Theolins were at the far end of the conference table while the Breoins remained closest to the doors. Troi took her place on the right of Will as the conference began.

"You both are guests on my ship and I expect that you will follow all the rules. If by any chance, either of you begin to show signs of endangering my ship I will have no problem removing you from both the negotiations as well as this ship. I want all of you to be on your best behavior."

The Breoin leader, Nediar broke the silence with a slight cough.

"We have been at war for over 500 years we do not want our children to keep on fighting. With a new generation our species can take their place in our solar system. There are five planets, we only want three of them Beaken, Nekaeb, and Belac. The Theolins can have Lelac, and Kenaeb both have sufficient grounds to survive for many years. The climate is always summer therefore we do not need any storage for our winter season."

"Three planets we were the first here we should get at least three of them. You Breoins came a thousand years later it is only fair that we get tie first pick on what planets we want to collimate."

"Wait a minute we are here to make peace not to decide on who gets what planet. It seems that both or your species have lived within each other's worlds for many years. Why now do you want separate colonies?"

"Counselor, I know you want what's best for us but we only want what's best for our children. Dividing the planets in this way is the only way we can try and prevent any further warfare."

"What Nediar, Counselor Troi is right. The only way you can make peace is if you live together in harmony. You are the same species why now do you want to be considered separate?"

"We are not the same species, the Breoins have different beliefs then we have. My people believe in working with nature."

"What do our beliefs have to do with our planets? Those planets are the ones that best suit our way of life. Lelac and Kenaeb are best suited for the Theolins beliefs. It is not that much to ask for."

"There are five planets and two races. If it were perhaps six planets it would be easier to divide them. If I give permission for the Breoins to take three of the planets then the Theolins will only have two. What if a natural disaster strike one of their planets are you willing to evacuate the Theolins to one of your planets?"

"There has been no such disaster, as you call it, since the creation of our solar system."

"That doesn't mean that it won't happen."

"Counselor I know you mean well but the Theolins and Breoins can not possibly work together let alone live together."

"Then why ask for peace, the only way the Federation will allow this mission either you both have to live together in harmony or your war will continue. Now I know you both don't wan to see that but it is the only suggestion and possibility for us to make an agreement."

"I have a suggestion Captain if I may?"

Riker nods and looks to both of the species.

"Why don't you come and visit our planets? It will only take a few moments then you may return home."

"What would they need to see our planets for Nediar?"

"Perhaps you want something else? I smell a rat!"

Both the Breoins and Theolins sand fists clenched hard against the table. Riker jumps from his seat, along with Troi, to stop the possibly of an all out fist fight in the conference room. He protectively stands in front of Troi who is a bit unnerved about the activity in the room.

"Wait a minute! Braiden, Nediar, we are here to discuss peace talks if both of you continue to act like this I can end this now!"

"No please, we need this peace treaty."

"Then both of you take your seats and we can discuss your invitation."

All take their seats again Riker was correct it would be very difficult to find something they both had in common.

TBC…Chapter Three


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After two hours negotiations they finally come to a final agreement. The Theolins as well as the Breoins will both colonize the fifth planet. The first as well as the second planet of their solar system will be occupied by the Breoins whilst the third and fourth will be occupied by the Theolins. Riker has taken their invitation up to visit the planets that both species own. Meanwhile Deanna has managed to drag herself to Sickbay for her physical after much protesting from Will. She is waiting quietly for Campbell to finish up another physical. Soon after Campbell is at the bio-bed occupied by Deanna who continuously kicks her legs back and forth, a nervous habit she just recently took up.

"I'm so sorry for the delay but with all the species that are on this ship its hard to find just the right tricorder for each of them. Now I know that you hate physical, who doesn't, but it must be done every year."

"I used to be so much better at this it's just recently with things the way they have been seems to me a waste of time. I know you are just doing your job its just we have so much to do a physical doesn't seem to be of the utmost importance."

"I know that, and it is true what they say, therapists are the most difficult patients other than doctors of course."

Deanna laughs lightly

"What's so funny?"

"You just remind me of someone. She said the exact same thing several years ago it was a nice memory."

Campbell nods and begins to run the tricorder over Deanna's body. A few beeps and a nod later Campbell looks up to Deanna concern on her face.

"How have you been feeling lately? Any nausea, fatigue, or vomiting?"

"Not really I've been feeling pretty good considering the circumstances from not to long ago should I be worried about something?"

"Not really, I'm just wondering um… when was your last period?"

"My period since when is that part of a physical?

"It's not I'm just concerned with a test result.

"I don't remember I have been under so much stress these last few months I just lost track of time. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Not really I'm just surprised I didn't expect the results."

"Dr. Campbell you're scaring me what is wrong with me?"

"This…"

Campbell hands over the tricorder they are her blood tests. As a doctor herself, though not a medical doctor she can see that the HCG levels are that of someone who is eight weeks pregnant; eight weeks three days to be exact.

"Are these mine?"

"You are the only one here."

Still looking at the results Deanna again asks the same question.

"These can't be mine; we aren't even trying to have a baby. No this has to be someone else I want you to scan me again."

Campbell takes the tricorder away and does as Deanna asks. The she hands over the tricorder again.

"Nope, this is you, you were right there when I scanned you again. No these are definitely yours."

"How did this happen we are so careful."

"Looks like someone had other plans. Do you want to get a sonogram it won't take more then a few minutes all I have to do is hit a few buttons?"

Deanna nods still in shock with the results a few minutes later Campbell hands over the tricorder.

"Look there…the baby is strong and healthy and you are in perfect health. I do want you to take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy. No more long hours and rest if you do that there is no concern that you won't carry the baby to term."

Deanna smiles at the small image on the screen.

"I'm going to have a baby."

TBC…Chapter Four


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Deanna makes her way back to her quarters she held the PADD containing the pictures of her baby. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or scared. Will and she had not planned to have a child so soon after the death of their daughter. They had discussed waiting a year or so enough time to mourn the death for their first daughter. She wasn't sure Will would be happy about the baby or if he would be furious she was hoping for the latter. The doors to their quarters swished open to reveal a romantic, candlight, dinner for two. Will was lighting the last candle when he looked up to see his wife standing there. Deanna hid the PADD behind her back to rule out anything that may hinder that she was pregnant again. Will walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss and smiled.

"So glad you made it I just finished supper. Would you like to change or would you just rather dig in now?"

"How long has it been since you made me dinner?"

"Far too long so do you want to change or would you rather eat now."

"I'll change I can't believe you made dinner for me how sweet was that."

Will smiled and gave her one last kiss before she headed to their bedroom. She pulled off her uniform and gazed into the mirror. She gently placed her hand on her stomach and gently stroked it. She couldn't believe she was pregnant again especially since the baby wasn't exactly planned. She just hoped that Will would be as happy about the new baby as she was. She reached into the closet and pulled out Will's favorite teal gown, if she was going to tell him about the baby she wanted to make sure she had his complete attention. A few minutes later she exited their bedroom while Will was placing dessert on the table.

"Ready to eat I hope you got your appetite back there is plenty of food. I sure wouldn't want to waste it because you weren't hungry."

"No Will I am very hungry. Come on dinner is getting cold."

Will pulls out her chair for her as she took her seat on one end of the table while Will sat on the other side. He even dished up her food for her. It was rather romantic Deanna thought but she knew she had to break the news about the baby to him before he found out for himself. While they ate both discussed ships business and the visit to Brekin V typical for dinner with the captain but she loved it and she loved Will being so happy. But Deanna couldn't help but think that his happiness wouldn't last for long especially when he found out about the baby.

"Is there something on your mind Deanna?"

"Oh it's nothing just the regular things my patients, the ship, and you."

"Come on Deanna I know you well enough to know that is not what's on your mind; please talk to me Deanna you'll feel better if you do."

"It's just what I'm about to tell you is going to change our life forever and it might not be for the better."

"Woh Deanna you're starting to scare me."

"No it nothing like that it just comes as a surprise that's all and I don't know how you are going to take it."

"Would you just tell me?"

Deanna wanted to but she couldn't find the right words so she decided that she would just blurt it out but when she tried to find the right words they wouldn't come.

"Will I'm…I mean we're…."

Deanna tried to say the words but was only getting frustrated. Will continued to eat off his plate while Deanna's remained untouched. Just at the same time Will picked up his drink and took a sip…

"I'm pregnant!"

Deanna said as she closed her eyes afraid to see his response only to be followed by Will coughing and gagging from the drink he just took. Deanna quickly ran to his side helped Will get the cough out.

"I'm sorry Will it just slipped."

"I'm sorry Deanna but I thought you just said you were pregnant."

"I am Will."

"But how did this happen?"

Deanna took a seat next to her husband and smiled

"I don't think I need to tell you how it happened."

Will let out a deep laugh and took Deanna hand in his.

"I know how it happened I just can't believe it did we are always so careful."

"Does that mean you aren't happy about the baby Will?"

Silence permeated the room making Deanna very nervous maybe she shouldn't have been so blunt on letting it out the way she did. Maybe she should have just waited until she could get it out.

"No I'm happy about the baby just surprised. It was the last thing I ever expected. How long have you known that you were pregnant?"

"Today at my exam Dr. Campbell told me I didn't believe her at first and made her run the tests again after the second test she showed me a picture of the baby and I still couldn't believe it. I was so sure she was wrong that I said the results were from another woman but no it was me. I couldn't believe it I know we were going to wait a year or so to have another baby but maybe this happened for a reason."

"Maybe it did Deanna and I couldn't be happier about the baby can I see the picture."

"Sure I'll be right back."

Deanna exits the room and soon comes back with the PADD she so carefully hid from Will when she first arrived home. She and Will took a seat on the couch nearby and both looked at the baby.

"I know you can't see much now but that's really the baby."

"God a new baby, it may sound crazy but I think the baby looks like me don't you?"

"Maybe Will it's still a little early. I haven't had a complete exam yet I have an appointment next week would you like to come?"

"Would I like to come of course I would. Wow a new baby I'm going to be a daddy again. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright a little tired the doctor said it was common and that I need to cut back on my hours at work and rest if I do all that the baby will be born healthy and strong sometime in June."

"That would make you what eight weeks pregnant?"

"Mhmmm do you remember what we were doing eight weeks ago?"

"Well Deanna you're pregnant I know what we were doing eight weeks ago."

"No I mean when I conceived do you know where we were?"

"It was our last night on shore leave, Kiara was spending the night at her friend's house and we didn't see much of that night did we?"

"No, and with that we conceived this baby it was a magical night."

"Deanna I know it sound crazy but do you think that maybe the happened because someone up there knew that Kiara was going to be taken away from us in a few days?"

"At this point Will, anything is possible this baby is proof enough."

Will and Deanna both looked at the image on the screen and rested on the couch. Will holding the picture and Deanna resting her head on his chest. Little did they know that in a few short days everything was going to change?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A few hours later Deanna and Will beam down to the fifth planet known as Brekin V where both species will be residing. Deanna exchanged her teal dress for a pale blue warm-up suit, a white tank top, and black shorts and tennis shoes. While Will went a little more conservative, he wore a polo shirt, beige shorts and a pair of athletic shoes. After all he didn't want to look to comfortable while he visited the planet. Soon after a young woman about 20 comes up to Riker and Troi and extends her hand. Unlike her leaders she looked very human in fact she looked completely human Will wondered how she ended up here on a planet populated by fairies.

"Hello, my name is Zoë Braiden wanted me to send you his regrets for not meeting you here himself he had some meeting he had to go to. I see you are surprised at my appearance but I am as you see my parents were human they came here many years ago when I was a child to study these species. They both passed away when I was very young. Braiden has been looking after me since then I hope it doesn't affect our relationship its good to see humans again."

"No, and you are right we were a little surprised when we saw you. Does that mean that you are the only human on this planet?"

"Yes, my parents and I were the only ones. It was strange after my parents died and Braiden took me in. I kept seeing these fairies like the ones in my story books and it would almost be as if I was a part of a story. After a few years with Braiden I grew up a little and understood who they were but I still missed my parents seeing you here kind of brings back good memories."

"I can see why it would be lonely."

"Yes but I grew to love Braiden and he became my father; Well we had better get you settled in my father and I have a summer house just over the hill you are welcome to stay in it."

Deanna fights back the urge to yawn as she wipes the sleep from her eyes. She didn't sleep much last night to much has happened not to mention she was a bit nervous coming down to a planet especially a planet that two species fought a 500 year war over it.

"Thank you why don't you take my wife over there while I tour your city she needs her rest."

"Will I am perfectly fine to tour the city with you after we see the house."

"But the doctor said you needed to take it easy and rest and you didn't sleep much last night."

"The doctor, are you ill?"

"Oh no I'm fine it's just well…"

"You're having a baby am I right?"

Will was a little stunned if Zoë was human how did she know that Deanna was pregnant? It frightened him as much as it intrigued him. Who was this Zoë he wondered and why was she here? That was something that Will intended on finding out.

"Yes actually how did you know?"

Deanna wondered was it that obvious and if it was that obvious to Zoë was she safe here while she was pregnant. There was so much they didn't know about the people here. Suddenly Deanna became very frightened and wondered if she just walked into a trap and that once the baby was born that they would take it away. She shifted uncomfortable in her shoes as Zoë smiled.

"Please don't worry we welcome any new arrival whether it be of this race or human."

Something about that worried Will as he took Deanna's hand in his. Was this a trap or was it really a reception and celebration that both species have come to a final agreement and wanted peace. That has yet to be told and both Will and Deanna didn't know what waited the very next day.

TBC…Chapter Six


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning Will as usual is up at "dawn" while Deanna remains sleeping. It had been a long day yesterday and he expected her to be tired. So he kissed her on the forehead and changed his clothing and went out for an early morning walk to see some of the city. He quietly closed the door behind him leaving Deanna with a paper not telling her he will be back soon. Walking along the sidewalk Will greeted several new faces all seemed friendly he even saw a few children playing in a park around the corner. The children were not as fairy-like as the adult were and that was the first thing Will noticed with them. They had no wings like their elders did he was told they only got them when they reached maturity but they were very colorful their skin was pale and their eyes were bright with wonder. Will was fascinated by them and wanted to learn more about this beautiful race. He stopped in a played a round of baseball and told the children about his adventures on the Enterprise as well as Titan. He even got a young boy to want to join Starfleet when he came of age. A few hours later Will went back to the summer home Deanna was still asleep as he expected and began to cook some breakfast for her. The aroma of eggs and toast woke Deanna up soon after just as Will was finishing up her breakfast. She grabbed her robe and walked out of the bedroom.

"Why didn't you wake me Will?"

"I thought you needed your rest besides you looked so beautiful sleeping I couldn't bare waking you up so I didn't. I went for a walk this morning met a lot of nice people even played a few games of baseball with the children. I even told them about our adventures on Enterprise and Titan, I actually convinced a young boy to be the first of his species to join Starfleet. Maybe in a 15 year we will be seeing him on Titan. So how was your night?"

Deanna takes a seat next to Will as he placed her breakfast in front of her. As much as Deanna loved Will's eggs they just weren't sitting with her this morning and she pushed her plate away.

"Not hungry?"

"I think I'll pass on the eggs today you can have them."

"You need to eat for the baby and for yourself."

"I will I just don't want the eggs."

"Here try some toast."

Will holds out the toast to Deanna who takes it but doesn't take a bite. Instead she puts it down on the plate and runs up to the bathroom. Will soon runs after her and knocks on the door.

"Are you alright Deanna?"

"I'm fine I'll be out in a minute."

Will nods and goes back to the table a few minutes later Deanna comes out she doesn't look very good but she takes her seat anyway. Will removes her plate and his own and takes her hand.

"Ready for that again?"

"Ready for what?"

"The morning sickness, you had it with Kiara though with her it started a little bit earlier."

"It's not the morning sickness I don't mind that it's telling me that there really is a baby inside of me, it's the fatigue that I wasn't ready for. I haven't been this tired for as long as I can remember it's hard to adjust."

"It's been six years since you were pregnant too. I'm sure it's just your body's way of adapting to being pregnant again. Besides Deanna no one is as good as you are when you are pregnant."

"Sure, now could you please do the dishes the smell is making me sick?"

"Oh yes of course. Would you want me to get something for your stomach?"

"No really I think I'll just have some crackers and herbal tea it always worked with Kiara."

"Okay but go take a bath I know the smell is bothering you by the time you get out the smell will be gone and I will get you some crackers."

"Are you sure Will?"

"Of course I'm sure after all I'm the one that got you pregnant remember I figure I should at least do something for you."

Deanna laughs and gives Will a kiss. As she heads up the stairs Will places the dishes in what was once called a dishwasher and cleans up the kitchen. Meanwhile Deanna reaches the bathroom she turns on the water and puts bubbles in. A few minutes later she takes her nightgown off and slides in the tub closing her eyes she empathically talks to the baby.

"_Hey little one it's your mom here I know it's been rough in there just like it's been rough out here too. I want you to know that no matter what you are going to be loved so much. Your daddy is a Starfleet Captain he has his own ship Titan hopefully you will be born there instead on somewhere else. We have the best doctor in the quadrant and she will take good care of you. I'm your mother I guess you know that already and I am a counselor on the ship and a diplomatic officer which means I try and talk with people and make sure that they don't fight. You have a grandmother Lwaxana, she's a bit eccentric but you will get used to her. You also have an uncle his name is Barin he's your grandmother's miracle baby. I guess that you are ours. You see you used to have a big sister but she passed away a few weeks ago but something tells me she's not very far away. I can't help but wonder if you were a gift from her I suppose we will never know.Now you just stay in there until you're big enough and then we can't wait to meet you especially your daddy."_

Will soon comes in and kisses Deanna on the forehead she opens her eyes and smiles.

"Talking to the baby?"

"Yeah I just thought I would give her a little introduction to the family so when she comes she won't be overwhelmed especially when she meets her grandmother. I told her about Kiara and how special she was to us and how special she is to us and that some how she was a gift from Kiara."

"She, you think the baby is a girl?"

"I don't know maybe what do you want?"

"I don't care what sex the baby is as long as she's healthy. I suppose if the baby is a girl it won't be so bad after all she will be daddy's little girl just like her sister was. What do you want?"

"Oh I don't care like you all I want is the baby to be healthy though a baby boy would be nice it would be a big change. I don't know something tells me that this baby is a girl."

"Your empathic sense?"

"No, that won't happen for months but it never hurts to talk to the baby this early in the pregnancy. My mother said she talked to me and Barin a lot I suppose it's a natural instinct for mother's to talk to their babies."

"Can I talk to the baby?"

"Sure come on in there is plenty of room."

Will smiles and takes off his clothing joining Deanna in the tub soon after. She laid her head on his chest and took his hands and put them on her stomach. Both closed their eyes and spoke to the baby. Will wished this moment would last forever but alas he knew he had a lot of work to do before he could relax and enjoy his time with the baby. If only he could stop the hands of time if only for a moment.

TBC…Chapter Seven


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning as usual Will was up at "dawn" while Deanna remained asleep in their bed. He wanted her to get as much rest as she possibly could before they began their trek up the mountain. He didn't want to go but she talked him into it and as usual she got what she wanted but he couldn't help but be worried and excited about their journey. For the 100th time Will checked and rechecked the supplies from Titan making sure that everything was there that he could possible need if they ran into trouble. He even had a bunch of things for Deanna's pregnancy in the med-kit. He knew she would be just fine but he had been warned about what was out there and with what the doctor told them as well as their recent loss Will wanted to be prepared for anything and everything. A few hours later while Will was catching up on crew notes and ship wide matter he head Deanna climbing out of bed and heading to the living room.

"I see you were up at dawn again."

"Hard habit to break even if we are on vacation I was just checking on some things before we headed out we won't have contact with the ship for several days I want to make sure everything is fine before we head out. How are you feeling this morning?"

She climbs onto the couch with him are rests her head on his chest.

"As well as can be expected considering the circumstances. When are we leaving?"

"Is it the morning sickness?"

"No, I'm just a little queasy but I am exhausted I didn't sleep very well last night."

"I noticed you tossed and turned all night is something bothering you?"

"Just the normal pregnancy jitters, I wasn't sure if I was ready to be a mom again and if I would carry the baby to term stuff like that."

"Well you don't need to worry we have the best doctor on our ship I'm sure everything will be okay now why don't you get a shower I'll have some toast for you when you get out and then we can head out to the mountain."

Deanna nodded maybe Will was right maybe she was worried about nothing it wasn't as if Kiara was early she actually came late and he was right they did have the best doctor on Titan so if anything would go wrong she and the baby would be safe. She kissed Will on the forehead and headed to the bathroom while Will went back to his book. Thirty minutes later Deanna came out of the bathroom with her hair braided and wearing a comfortable exercise outfit with a tank top and shorts underneath. During the time she was in the shower Will got into more comfortable clothing as well. In just a few short minutes they were out the door and headed up the mountain range.

TBC…Chapter Eight


End file.
